


I See You

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient History RPF, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon), Blood of Zeus (Netflix)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Family, Family Feels, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Finally! I have finally managed to write out this fic that I long planned. Ever since I finished the series (with some rewatches), I always wanted to write a fic about Electra and Seraphim, seeing as how family dynamics play a role in this story. Also, I'm hoping for a reunion scene between them in Season 2.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a song-lyric fic. The lyrics are from the song Control (String Version) by Zoe Wees. The version I used/listened to also featured epic score artists 2WEI and ABBOTT. Honestly, it's a good version.

_Early in the morning I still get a little bit nervous_ _  
Fighting my anxiety constantly I try to control it_

He hated this. Being dead. Though he didn’t care to be alive that much either, at least he had that freedom to do as he so well pleased. Now, Seraphim craved just for the smallest inkling just to feel alive, even if it was the revenge that burned within his very being. He finally had his revenge while alive, but it wasn’t enough. Was it enough now, when he could no longer feel or touch?

_  
Even when I know it’s been forever I can still feel the spin  
Hurts when I remember and I never wanna feel it again  
_

  
Now he was here, with the threat of Tartarus looming over his head. Damned. Cursed. Alone. Forever a slave tied to the will of the gods, when these careless deities took that which belonged to him. He was just a shade that served Hades’s will, as he sneered at the cruel reminder the Lord of the Underworld made known with his mocking tone.

_Don’t know if you get it cause I can’t express how thankful I am_ _  
That you were always with me when it hurts I know that you understand_

_  
_  
The events from the battle from before raced through his mind. Heron, the Olympian stronghold, Acrisius and his sons, those who raised and protected him, and the other mortals who defied his attacks.

Soon their faces merged into the one that haunted him the most. The one of his mother, the one who was caught in the middle of all of these events just like him. It wasn’t just rage that filled his being as he remembered her…was it regret? Pain? Longing?

He felt like an absolute fool. Doing a god’s bidding when they were the reason why his fate was so soured. In that moment, remembering his mother’s face, he hated Hera. The conniving queen who played him like an instrument in her own scheme. He wanted to rage, scream, cry, just….anything. Yet he couldn’t even muster the unshed tears to fall from his hollowed eyes.

_I don’t wanna lose control_ _  
Nothing I can do anymore_

And now here he was, sent as an errand boy to Elysium to gather flowers for the Lord of the Underworld. There were murmurs in the different realms of the Queen’s return, so he was ordered like a dog to fetch florals. Reaching the end of Elysium on that accursed boat, Seraphim sneered at the sight of the floral beds that waited before him.

Though he found it ridiculous, he was jealous of these measly weeds. They had their will. To grow, flourish, and blossom. Only here could he touch them, but he could never feel them. A reminder of the beauty of life that was not in his fate.

_  
Trying every day when I hold my breath  
Spinning out in space pressing on my chest  
I don’t wanna lose control  
  
_

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t recognize the gentle humming that came from the opposite side of the field. Electra brushed her hands through the flowers that freshly bloomed for her. Despite the hardships in her life, she appreciated a bit of the beauty that came with her peace.

Her once beating heart pained at the memory of leaving behind both of her sons, yearning to see the other and waiting until Heron rejoined her. Then she would know true peace.

  
_Sometimes I still think it’s coming but I know it’s not  
Trying to breathe in and then out but the air gets caught  
  
_

Even in her admiration of Paradise, Electra felt a compulsion that never left her memory. As if by instinct, she grasped at her bare neck, only to realize that her coveted necklace no longer remained there, the last true reminder of her beloved sons.

It was only then that she heard a rustle not too far from where she was. She turned her gaze away from the flora to meet the sight of the demon she recognized from the polis. Only, instead of the fear she felt that night, something about him called out to her. A sense of familiarity, and a want to be reunited.

_Cause even though I’m older now and I know how to shake off the past_ _  
_ _[I wouldn’t have made it if I didn’t have you holding my hand](https://genius.com/Zoe-wees-control-lyrics#note-21484442) _

_  
_  
At the exact moment Electra turned her gaze, Seraphim felt the same compulsion. Feeling Electra’s eyes on him, he turned in her direction to face her surprised expression. He saw where her hand was placed, and recognized that it was where a certain necklace had remained.

Now it all came together. The stones, the ornate design, this woman’s face. He thought it a cruel fate and trick at first. To be taunted with haunting visions of what he sought after. Maybe he really was in Tartarus, and this was his eternal punishment.

_I don’t wanna lose control_ _  
Nothing I can do anymore  
Trying every day when I hold my breath  
  
_

Upon her instinct, Electra slowly but surely made her way over to where the former leader of the demons stood. The longer she stared at his face, the realization began to dawn on her. Past the scars and disfigurement, she recognized who it was. A mother always knows, and she couldn’t believe who was before her. Judging by the look on the demon’s face as well, the hardened grimace gave way to a softened expression and wide eyes. He knew who she was as well.

_Spinning out in space pressing on my chest_ _  
I don’t wanna lose control_

Throwing caution to the wind, Seraphim spoke first. “What I am to you?”, he managed to utter in a broken voice. A voice that gave him the demeanor of a young boy. The woman looked at him with a look in her eyes, one of familiarity and recognition. She gave him a small, gentle smile before responding in her softest voice, the voice of a mother comforting her child. One that Seraphim so desperately wanted to hear after so many years. Electra smiled, knowing that her long awaited prayer was finally answered. “Treasure”.

**Author's Note:**

> That line between Seraphim and Electra is from the Pirate of the Caribbean movie, Dead Men Tell No Tales. It's from the scene when Barbossa recognizes his daughter, and I figured it would fit perfectly for an angsty scene between mother and son.


End file.
